


Chasing Cars [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-07
Updated: 2007-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If I lay here, if I just lay here</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cars [FANVID]

Download: [Chasing Cars](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Chasing_Cars_remaster.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sXFT06CfOQ&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=59) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol

January 2007  
Starsky POV

At the time I made this, a local radio station known for playing a bit more eclectic selection of music began playing Snow Patrol's "Chasing Cars", and it seems the song picked up in popularity a few months later, so I was a bit ahead of the pack, and was ready with a vid to a newly popular song at just the right moment. The more I heard this song, the more I began to see a vid playing out in my head. All my life I've found situations for songs, or songs for situations, so this wasn't anything particularly new—except that I had just gotten a new laptop over the summer and it had Windows Movie Maker.

In making the vid itself, I was very caught up in the idea of how many times the boys are injured on the job, and in my head they built up, from drunk to nearly dead and other incidents in between. Starsky was asking the questions and Hutch was his garden, bursting into life—that lifeline he needed to hang onto this world throughout all his torture—drunk on moonshine, poisoned, shot in the back and held hostage, and gunned down in the parking lot of the police station, falling with his head resting in the wheel well of his own beloved Torino.

And I didn't end it on a happy note. It ends desperately, without knowing the outcome—unless you're a fan and have watched that final episode...but if you're just watching the vid, it ends on an uncertain note and leaves the drama.


End file.
